Forever
by Piirra
Summary: Shaylee was use to living alone and by herself. But when someone new walks into her life things start to change. HPOC RWOC
1. Shaylee

Chapter One

No matter what Shaylee didn't want to go home. Her all muggle family hated her because of her choice to be a witch. Her only sister used to be her best friend but then she got her letter and her sister turned on her.

At school she was an outcast. She had only one close friend and that was Jemma. Jemma was the only person Shaylee ever talked to in her first year. Shaylee was a very shy and quiet person.

Shaylee built walls around herself to keep from getting hurt, by her family and the people at school. She was never noticed at school and people only really looked to hurt her. Sure she had a few friends but none even compared to Jemma and her friendship.

Shaylee had shoulder length long soft red hair with bright green eyes and semi pale skin. Jemma had stormy gray eyes and black hair streaked with purple. Her hair was almost waist length.

Shaylee reluctantly threw articles into her trunk. She looked over toward Jemma who was doing the same thing.

"I'm happy those to airheads Kassie and Jen aren't here right now." Jemma said.

"Me too." Shaylee replied.

"Shay?"

"Hum?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Nope." Shay said simply.

"I promise I will invite you over to stay with me as soon as I can." Shay gave a small smile.

"Thanks Jem."

"Well I'm all packed." Jemma said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Me too."

"Is that all you say?"

"Well for now it is."

"Let's go grab a bite to eat in the great hall and then we can get the train. We have time."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them marched down the stairs and then into the Gryffindor common room. A few people lingered there waiting for the train to arrive. As the two trotted though the room the got various look from people. Jemma rolled her eyes in annoyance as Shay kept her eye directed towards the ground.

"What are you all looking at?" Jemma hissed at them. People immediately returned to what they were doing.

"What is wrong with these people." She said as they walked out the common room door. As they walked the two talked about what they were going to do during the summer. Well it was more Jemma talked and Shaylee listened.

"Maybe we can go camping again. Granny and I did that last year and she loved it. We could probably do it again when you come to me house."

"Possibly."

"Or we could go to some of the Quidditch games in London!"

"That would be awesome."

As the two jabbered on in their conversation they did not relies they were about to run into something. Or someone.

Shaylee was smiling happily at something Jemma had said when she crashed head on with someone.

She flew backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Ow." She said, trying to message her backside with great difficulty.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." A hand appeared in her vision and she took it gratefully.

"That's ok. I wasn't watching either." She said quietly.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." She lost her words. Why would someone like him ever introduce himself? He would probably be just another one of them.

"Uh- I'm Shaylee."

"Hope to see you around Shaylee." He said with a smile. Shay gave a tiny smile back and quickly grabbed Jemma's arm and pulled her along.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked.

"I think my tail bone is bruised but other then that I'm ok."

"That's good but that's not what I was talking about. Why did you push him away like that?"

"Because Jemma think about it. It's Harry Potter, he famous! Probably won't even talk to us and even if he does it's probably just for gags." Jemma sighed.

"You're probably right."

Shay and Jem walked into the great hall. Breakfast was still on the table and both of the girls go a hungry look in their eyes. Both had a piece of hot buttered toast. (I'm hungry...mmm toast. Anyway back to the story)

"I'm so glad this school year is over." Jemma said happily.

"Well I'm not really. I could really use the practice in potions. I swear Professor Snape is out to get Gryffindors."

"Yea, he's like the teacher who would break off your leg and then beat you with it." Jemma laughed. Shay laughed along with her. "Oh crap, we've got a half hour so lets go get a carriage now."

"Yea alright." As they got to a carriage they saw Draco Malfoy from a distance.

"How can you be that rich working as a death eater?" Jemma said.

"I don't know and I don't really intend to find out. Jem we shouldn't put our noses where they don't belong."

"Yea, yea. Shay you are way to paranoid."

The rest of the ride to the train was fairly event-less. As they got to the train they seen that most of the compartments were full. The two came to a compartment that they thought was empty but as Jemma opened the door she seen three people.

"I'm sorry, but there are no compartments left. Can we stay here?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yea, sure." The red head said. "I'm Ron Weasley." He added.

"Jemma Stone." She said shaking his hand as she sat down next to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Jemma shook her hand too.

"Harry Potter." Jemma gladly shook his hand. She didn't remember she had already met him earlier.

"And you are?" Ron said asking Shay.

"Oh, I'm Shaylee Reynolds. Just call me Shay."

"Pretty name." Harry said.

"Thanks." Shay said quietly feeling her face flame up. After watching two games of exploding snap and one chess game Shay got up.

"I'm going to find some food." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. It was practically the only thing she had said the whole train ride home. Jemma on the other hand had spent most of the time talking to Ron and Hermione. Shay left the compartment and Harry looked at Jemma.

"Is she always that way?"

"What way?" Jemma asked a little dumbfounded.

"Not really wanting to talk to anyone. Kinda cold."

"Oh Shay anything but cold. It's everyone who treats her the way they do that are cold. You see Shay has a very hard li-"Jemma didn't get to finish what she was saying. Everyone in the compartment heard a harsh voice come from outside.

"Where are you off to mudblood?" Harry recognized the voice to be none other then Malfoy's. Before anyone else could Harry jumped up and went to the door with his wand drawn.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." He hissed. Malfoy had his wand out and pointed toward Shay.

"Come to save your filthy mudblood girlfriend, Potter?"

"Leave her out of this." Harry said lithely.

"Why? Stupid filthy mudblood is worth nothing. She deserves to die." By then Shay's eyes grew large and coursed with fear. Upon seeing this Harry prodded his wand into Malfoy's throat. Malfoy recoiled a bit.

"I'll be back Potter." He gave Shay one last menacing glance. Jemma pushed past Harry who was watching Malfoy walk away. She pulled Shay into a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Shay didn't say anything but nodded. A single tear rolled down her pale skin.

"Jemma, I think you're choking her." Ron said.

"Oh, oops." She said letting Shay out of her grip. Shay gave a small smile and walked back to her seat in the compartment. She sat in the corner by the window, pulled her knees to her chest and put her chin on top of them. Jemma sat next to her and pulled her friend into another hug.

"Shay, are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said after Jemma had let her go.

"Just leave her alone for a bit." Jemma mouthed to Harry.

"I wonder what's up with her." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I dunno. But I'm gonna find out."

The train came to a halt at platform 9 ¾. Everyone got up and started heading off the train.

Shay all the sudden got a huge headache. In the aisle more and more people crowded around her. She frantically looked around for Jemma who was no where to be seen. No longer able to stay on her feet she collapsed.

"Shay!" a voice called. Shay made her self as small as she could against the corridor wall. Breathing hard she opened a door to a compartment and slid in. Still on the floor she put her head on the seat and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked intruding on her thoughts.

"A lot of people keep asking that today." She said no opening her eyes to see who the intruder was.

"Well because it seems you keep getting into trouble today." Shay let out a small laugh. She looked up and seen the person was Harry.

"You get into more trouble then I do." Shay said softly.

"What happened to you out there?" he said trying to change the subject.

"I'm a bit claustrophobic. Not badly though. I suppose it was the heat that triggered it. "

"You never answered my question. Are you okay?"

"A little woozy with a bruised tail bone but other then that fine."

"Bruised tail bone?" Harry asked.

"From you."

"Oh. You the one I ran into today. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. Well I better be going." Shay said as she noticed whom she was talking with. She figured no good could come from it.

Harry wore a very confused look on his face. He couldn't understand why she was so distant with everyone.

Shay pushed her self up and waved goodbye to Harry. Lucky for her there was only a few people lingering in the hallway. She found her stuff and walked off the train.

"Shaylee!" She heard Jemma yell. "What happened to you?"

"Got a little panicky." Jemma knew what she meant by that.

"I promise to have you come over as soon as possible. Granny loves you she'll probably let you come in two weeks."

"I hope so. I'll miss you bunches Jem. I'll write everyday." Shay said pointing to a tiny owl in a cage.

"You better. See ya soon." She said hugging her friend.

"Bye."

"Bye." Shay walked out of the barrier only to be grabbed roughly by her upper arm.

"Where have you been girl?" Her father asked.

"The train." She said.

"Leave her alone Matt." Someone said. Shay silently praised her savior.

"Keahi. Why are you here?" Shay's father asked.

"To take Shay with me. I am her new guardian now as well as Lani's. You and your wife are going to jail for child abuse."

"You have no proof of that."

"Actually the police were watching you house all last summer. They had seen you beating Shay. I informed them after I seen a lot of bruises on Shay when see came to see me. Although you never did hit Lani did you? Why is that Matt? Just because Shay is different? Well I won't stand for that any more. You're going to jail." Shay smiled happily at her black haired aunt. More then anything she had wanted to get away from her parents. Two policemen apprehended her father. Two already had her mother. Shay yanked her arm out of her father's grip and walked over to her aunt.

"Thank you so much." She said. Lani stalked over to her aunt and watched in horror as her parents were talking away.

"This is all your fault. I will make you pay." Lani whispered to Shay.

"I'm home." She said sadly. "Home."


	2. Summer Blues

Pyrofly: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I changed my email to the oneI have now. I imported this story over from my other email So I didn't pinch it from anyone elseif thats what your thinking. I'm tryingto get it off my other email butI can remember the password. Anyway enojoy my story (Which has been changed a bit). Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Shaylee and Jemma. **

**Chapter 2**

For once Shay was actually having a good summer. She now lived with her Aunt Keahi and her sister Lani. Lani was the only downside to the whole arrangement. She kept avoiding Shay unless she wanted something from her. Shay had a pretty good feeling that her sister was plotting something.

Shay had been at her Aunt's house for almost 2 months now and hadn't heard anything from Jemma. She had sent a letter to her explaining what had happened at the King cross station.

Midget, Shay's, owl had gotten very jumpy in its cage. Shay after a few minutes had decided to go and write Jemma another letter. She got some parchment and began writing.

_Hey Jem, _

_Where have you gone! I've written you twice and haven't heard anything from you! I suppose I might be a little worried about you. 7 more muggles have been killed. I think two other people that were killed might have gone to our school. They weren't purebloods either. Thing's are getting bad and no one is doing anything about it. On to lighter matters anyway, I hope you're safe and happy. Things here are actually going pretty good. Although I'm pretty sure Lani's up to something. Speaking of Lani, I think I hear her coming. I hope to see you soon Jem. _

_Shaylee_

She folded up the note and tied it to Midget's leg. Midget flew happily around the room until Shaylee opened the window and watched the small fly out.

" What are you doing loser? Trying to runaway? By all means please do. It will save us all the torment of seeing your ugly face." Came a voice from the door. There leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed was Lani.

"No." Shay didn't bother to tell Lani what she was really doing. She didn't try to tell her family about anything to do with the wizarding world.

"Where's your skirt, loser?" Lani spat.

" You aren't borrowing it."

" You have no say in the matter freak." Lani said as she walked over to Shay's closet.

" Lani!" Shay said getting up from the window seat. Lani grabbed the red skirt and so did Shay. Lani smiled evilly and gave a tug at the skirt making it rip in two.

"Who would want to wear anything that you have? You know it's your entire fault that mom and dad are in jail. If you hadn't of become a freak none of this would have happened. Why couldn't you just stay the same? You're a freak and no one wants you here. Aunt Keahi is scared of you. Uncle Fred is too. You know what, stay away from me. Get out. Get out of my life. I hate you. Freak." Lani left the room.

Shay hurt more then she had ever hurt before. Some of the things Lani had done were awful, but this was by far the worst. A tear slid down her face as a small tapping nose came from her window. She saw a small brown owl and quickly opened the window.

_Shay,_

_Sorry I haven't written you! Granny and I have been so busy. We were going to come and get you at 3:00pm today. Try and be ready. Talk to you really soon. _

_Jemma_

Shay quickly looked at her watch.

"2:45, better hurry." She whispered. She started throwing random objects into her now open trunk. From downstairs, she heard a scream. "Jem must be here." She thought. Shay hastily grabbed her wand and raced downstairs.

"Shay!" called a voice. Shay let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank God Jemma." Shay said as she walked over to the fireplace and hugged her friend.

" I'm glad your ok." Jemma said. She followed Shay up the stairs and grabbed the trunk. Jemma shoved the trunk into the fireplace as soon as they hauled it down the stairs. She gave Shay a little smile and threw the Floo powder into the fire. "Stone house!" She called forcefully. Within a second, Jemma and the trunk disappeared.

"Bye Aunt Keahi, I'll see you next summer. Bye Lani." She climbed into the warm green fire and smiled a tiny smile. "Oh yea, say goodbye to Uncle Fred for me." She threw the powder into the fire and yelled " Stone house!" With the now familiar whirling sensation, she found herself being hurled out of the fireplace onto something soft.

"Sorry Jemma." She said getting herself up and dusting of her clothes.

"It's alright." Jem said doing the same thing.

"I'm so glad you wrote back. I thought something happened to you."

" I didn't mean to worry you but I had no time to send and owl. Gram got hurt when one her spells backfired on her. I had to take her to St.Mungo's."

"Is Gram okay?" Shay asked worriedly.

"Oh I think she actually might be better then she was before she got hurt. She hurrying around everywhere determined to get everything possible done." Jemma laughed.

"That sounds like Gram." Since most of Shay's family didn't like the fact that Shay was a witch, Shay spent most of her time with Jem and her Grandmother. She had adopted Jemma's Grandmother as her own, and Gram's didn't mind that at all.

"It's so good to finally have you hear Shay!" Jemma said excitedly. Shay smiled.

After much chatting, Jemma helped Shay drag her trunk up her stairs. They came into a purple room, with butterfly enchanted to fly around the walls.

" I know I say this every time I come here, but Jemma I love the butterfly's on your walls."

" Yea me too. I can remember the day that Granny bewitched them to fly. They day my- my parents were killed."

"Yea I know. I'm glad they didn't kill you, or I'd be very lonely right now." Shay said gratefully hugging her friend.

"Anyway, your bed is right there. Tomorrow we have to get up early and go to Diagon ally to get our school supplies."

"Okay."

That night Granny cooked them dinner and they played exploding snap until nearly 9:00. Two Hogwarts owls flew gracefully in the open window and landed on the table.

"Hey, our lists are here." Jemma said shaking her black and purple hair back over her shoulder. She untied the two letters from the owl's legs and gave them a treat. The owls flew out the window into the darkness. She handed Shay her letter and tore into her own.

"Hey! I made Headgirl!" Shay said happily.

"That's wonderful dear." Jemma's Grandmother said as she walked into the room.

"Yea, that's great Shaylee." Jemma's said a little disappointed.

"Oh Jem, I'm sorry. I know you wanted I know you wanted to get Headgirl."

"Well at least you got it and not one of those bubble heads Megan and Ray."

Shay smiled and yawned.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed." Jemma waved at Shay and started to talk to her Grandma. When she was upstairs, she tiredly pulled on her pj's. She climbed into her cot and thought about her day.

Tears slid down her face uncheck as she thought about her sister and what she had said. Briefly, she heard Jemma come in and she held back her tears. Slowly through her thought's she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was awakened by a voice yelling up the stairs.

"Shay! Jemma! Get up! We have to go to Diagon ally!" Granny called.

"It's to early!" Jemma moaned. Shay rolled over in her cot and got out of bed. She took a shower and read peacefully on her cot. (An: Sorry if that makes no sense.)

" Shay what are you doing we have to go!" Jemma said trying to pull back her hair into a messy bun. Shay smiled and put her book aside. Slowly she followed Jemma down the stairs and toward the fireplace.

" You seem quite today Shay, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get home." Shay answered. She noticed that Jem's Grandma had stepped into the room.

After taking some floo powder, Shay climbed into the emerald fire.

"Diagon ally!" She said dropping the powder into the fire. She felt herself whirling around and then landing painfully in a shop. Jemma landed on top of her. Grandmother stepped out of the fire and glared at them both.

" One should have enough sense to wait for the person before them to get up." She said. "Now get up, we have lots of shopping to do."

After getting new books, robes, and getting Jemma a cat, the three stopped for ice cream.

"Mmm, thanks Granny." Jemma said.

"Yea thanks." Shay agreed.

"Your very welcome my dears."

After a few more hours of shopping, they finally decided to go home. Thought Shay hadn't been at Shay's house for more then a day, when they woke up tomorrow they would be getting ready to board the train back to Hogwarts.

The next day they both got up and piled into a car and headed for the station.

"Bye Granny! I see you in the summer!" Jemma said as she headed for the train.

"Goodbye dear! Stay safe Jemma." Her Grandmother said gently.

"Bye Granny Stone. Thank you for letting me stay with you during the summer."

"Oh your very welcome darling. Now you go meet boys and have fun, both of you."

Jem and Shay waved as they climbed onto the train. They found and empty compartment and sat in it.

"It's good to be going back." Jemma said.

"Yea." Shay said.

"Shay you told me you would tell me about why you're being so distant again." Jemma knew she had broken through to her that it was all right to tell people what was wrong.

"Oh yea." Shay started to tell her story about the skirt and what her sister had said just before she left for Jemma's. Shaylee sniffed back various tears through out her story. Until the end. Her tears were too much to bear anymore so she finally spilled a few.

"Oh Shay. I'm so sorry, I knew your sister was a dip. But I didn't know she was that bad."

"Who's bad?" came a male voice. A red haired boy came into the compartment.

" Ron!" Jemma said rather loudly. Ron smiled and sat down next to her. A black haired boy also followed in. Shay quickly used the cuff of her sleeve to wipe her tears away. But not soon enough, Harry seen them and her look of pain. As Jemma and Ron talked about their summer, Harry had his attention focused on Shay. Shay could feel his eyes on her.

"Shay are you alright?"

"Ya, fine." She croaked.

"Are you sure?"

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"I'll find out later." Harry smiled. "Anyway are you looking forward to going back?"

"Not really." Shay said.  
"Yes!" called out Jemma.

"Why not?" Ron asked Shay.  
"A lot of reasons." Shay answered.

"Oh well you're here now." Harry said hugging her. Shay gave a small giggle. "I've never really heard you laugh." Harry said still holding her.

The dark came soon and Jemma had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder. Shay was asleep against the ledge of the window. Harry and Ron were embraced in a conversation about Quidditch. Gently Ron shook Jemma awake.

"Mmm, what?" Jemma said drowsily.

"We're here."

"Oh okay."

"Shay wake up." Harry said shaking her softly. She moaned and leaned more towards Harry. "Come on Shay wake up." Harry said smiling a bit. Shay shook her head. Harry smiled more and finally just picked her up. She immediately woke up and looked at Harry. "I thought that would get you up."

"Yea, I think it worked..now if only my heart would beat." She said smiling. Harry laughed.

"Let's go I'm starving." Ron said loudly. Jemma followed him out leaving Harry and Shay.

"So do you think there's something between those two?" Harry asked.

"One would think so." Shay said. "Consider the way they act around eachother."

"I guess we'll just have to see." Shay got up and went to the door.

"Coming?" she asked.

"Oh yea." He stood up and noticed he was a whole head and shoulders taller then Shay. Shay gave small smile and walked out of the compartment into a flood of people.

"Oh no." Shay whispered. All the sudden she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. You can get through it. Just breathe." Harry's voice whispered in her ear. Shay took his advice and took a deep breath. She began to walk and found that Harry's hands made her feel much better.

They made it to the platform where there were spaces that are more open.

"Thanks Harry. You made me feel a lot better."

"Your wel-." Harry started.

"Shay, Harry we thought you were right behind us!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry." Shay said quietly.

"Let's get a carriage." Harry said. They found one and climbed into it. They all gagged a bit due to the musty smell in the carriage. They mostly talked about random things along the way (though Ron and Jemma did most of the talking)

When finally back at Hogwarts they all entered the great hall and sat at the table.

"Welcome everyone to yet another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said loudly. "Before we start the sorting I would like to take the time to remind the students of a few rules. The Forbidden forest is exactly as it's name states forbidden. There is a list of things that are not allowed at this school posted on Mr.Filch's office door. Now," The old wizard said merrily. "I would like to introduce our two new Head student's at the school this year. They are Miss. Shaylee Reynolds as our headgirl and (An: Our very own man with a scar! Sorry my friend made me put that ) Mr. Harry Potter as our headboy." Both Harry and Shay stood up. Harry smiled and Shay could feel the blood rushing to her face. Quickly she sat back down beside an ever-smiling Jemma.

" And now let the sorting begin." Professor Mcgonagall stated naming out names.

"Abbot, Zachary." A tiny little boy stood up and sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The old hat shouted.

"Ashen, Melody." After a few seconds of waiting a girl with brown hair stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!" Everyone at the table stood up and cheered.

"Shay, I'm proud of you getting headgirl." Harry said.

"You'll probably make a good headboy Harry." Shay replied smiling.

After about fifteen more minutes, the sorting was finally over and everyone was waiting to eat.

"Everyone dig in!" Dumbledore said raising his hands into the air. Piles of food appeared and everyone literally attacked them. Shay sighed and put a few things on her plate.

"Shaylee." A cold voice sneered from behind her. She turned and seen a blonde boy. It was Malfoy. He roughly grabbed her arm and got her up. Nobody managed to see what Malfoy did. (An: Lets say that everyone was overly obsessed with getting his or her food so no one noticed ok? Ok) Malfoy brought Shaylee out into a dark hall.

"That job of headboy was mine. I would go after Harry for this but a mudblood like yourself, this should be fine. Just fine." (An: For all Malfoy lovers reading this, I'm sorry.) Malfoy swung his arm back and slapped her hard on the cheek. Shaylee let out a tiny squeak of surprise. Malfoy kicked her legs out from under her and then kicked her in the stomach. Shay withered on the ground in pain. She had landed on her wrist and broke it. Memories of what her parents did to her as well came flooding back. Shay couldn't hold back any longer. Tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." A strong voice called.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy hissed.

"75 points from Slytherin." Harry said edging toward the girl.  
"Coming to see your girlfriend Potter?" Malfoy said completely undaunted by his great loss of points.

"Malfoy, what did she ever do to you?" Harry asked leaning over Shay. He brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. As he touched her, he felt her whole body tense up as if prepared for another hit. She was clearly very afraid.

"Get out of here Malfoy before I take more points." Harry said angered.

"This isn't over Potter. Not even close." Malfoy said turning on his heel. He turned back to Shay and saw her looking at him. She had a cut on her cheek and a lot of bruises forming on her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked. To his surprise Shay leaned up and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Harry felt his heartache. He felt that he wanted to be close to her and help her in anyway he possible could.

"Let's take you to the hospital wing." Harry put his arm under her legs and another under her back. He scooped her up and found she weighted practically nothing. He picked up his pace and burst though the doors of the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he yelled. Madame Pomfrey hurried out and saw Shay.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Malfoy did." Harry said angrily.

"Put her here dear." She said pointing to a bed. Shay winced as he put her on the bed. Madame Pomfrey shooed him away and began working. After about a half-hour the nurse said he was able to go in and see her. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Shay was looking around the room and breathing lightly. She didn't have any cuts left but a few bruises were still visible. Her wrist was healed to perfection and she looked perfect to Harry. He soft red hair was spread across the pillow and her green eyes flicked to his.

"Shay?" He asked as he pulled a chair to the bed.

"Hi." She said softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. My back and stomach hurt but Madame Pomfrey said that would go away soon."

"God, I'm sorry." Harry said resting his head on the side of her bed. Shay's face darkened.

"It's not your fault." Shay said making him look at her. "It was mine. For being different in Malfoy's eyes. Though Malfoy doesn't have much of a view towards people who are different then him."

"It's is not nor is it anywhere close to your fault." Harry nearly yelled. "Malfoy wants me. He hates me. Not you. But he knew if he faced me, he would get hurt too. So, he came after you. Someone close to me. Every last bruise you have is my fault. Not yours. "

"Harry, don't bother. I'm not worth much to anyone in this world. It doesn't matter. Why don't you go back to the common room and have fun with your friends?"

"Because I want to be here with you." Shay just looked at him. She couldn't understand. "I wanna know. Is that what you really think? That you worth nothing?"

Shay didn't answer. "Shay, that's completely not true."

"Okay young man. Time for you to leave." Harry tried to argue with her but it was no use Madame Pomfrey stood her ground. Shay gave a small breath of relief.

"See ya tomorrow Shay." Harry said slowly.

"Bye Harry."


	3. Waking up

PyroFly: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I misplaced my written copy of it. And when that happens it turns out like the second chapter of Wolverine's match. Very gay sounding. Heh, anyway here's chapter number three and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I own the entity's that are Shaylee and Jemma but nothing else. That goes for every chapter after this one. **

**Chapter Three  
Waking up**

The next morning Madame Pomfrey said it was alright for Shaylee to attend classes. Her left hand was still very sore, but the Nurse had said it would pass soon. She thanked her for her help and left quietly. Shay headed down to the dungeons for her potions lesson. She walked in and found Jemma sitting at the table closest to the door.

"Shay!" Jemma said loudly. "Oh my Gods, Harry told me everything. I feel so stupid I shouldn't have left you. It's my fault."

"No it wasn't anyone's fault. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time type thing. I don't need a bodyguard or anything Jem."

"Hey Shay." Came a voice behind her. Shay turned and looked behind her and found a very tired looking Harry.

"Hullo Harry. Nice day hum?" Shay said trying to avoid the subject she knew was on his mind.

"Very, Hey Shay can you meet-"

"Everyone sit now!" Snape's voice boomed. Harry sighed at the fact that he was interrupted for the second time.

"I'm putting you all in pairs. It will be a house pairing. This will happen for the rest of the year due to the fact of house rivalries. Malfoy- Parkinson, Stone- Longbottom, Atkinson- Finnigan, Crabbe- Goyle-"

"That outta be a good pair." Harry snorted.

"Potter!"

"Sorry sir."

"Before we were so rudely interrupted, Weasley- Granger, Thomas- FinchFletchley, and Reynolds- Potter- "By that time Shaylee had tuned out. She really didn't mean to, but it was bad enough when she didn't even hear who she was with. Her thoughts dwelled on what had happened last night. Why was she always in the wrong place at the wrong time? She had never done anything to Malfoy that would insult him. But them she remembered that the very fact of her muggle born heritage, her just existing was insulting to him. She sighed and set her head in her arms.  
"Shay?" Harry said interrupting her thoughts.

"Hum? Oh, what?"

"Are you coming?"

"Where?"

"To the caldron?"

"Oh, I wasn't listening. Who's my partner?" she said frantically.

"I am." Harry said trying to hide his smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." She said giving him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay."

"You will be making a very strong sleeping draft." Snape said as he waved his wand and the list of instructions and ingredients appeared on the bored.

"Wow. That looks complicated." Shay murmured.

"Yea, but I'm sure well get it." Harry said grabbing the ingredients needed. Harry took the knife and started slicing up one of the slugs needed. He made a grossed out face every time he sliced the tail of one.

"Come on Harry it can't be that bad." Shay laughed.

"You try it. They slip, slide, and mush." Shay laughed again and dumped the lacewing flies into the caldron. The potion turned a dark green and bubbled.

"I think we're doing this right." Harry said.

"Yea." Shay said wrinkling her little nose at the robust smell.

"The end product should be light green then."

"Good. That's what we have." Shay said as the potion changed from a dark green to a light green when Harry added the slugs.

"We're done." Harry said to Professor Snape. After Snape carefully looked it over he said in his cold voice.

"Try it." Shay nodded and took a small vile and filled it with a little amount. She took a small sip and dropped the vile into the floor where it shattered in to tiny pieces. She felt a clam feeling wash over her and then felt her self falling. Harry caught her.

"Very good. Have her drink this in 5 minutes." Snape said handing him a vile full of soft red liquid. Harry nodded and sat on the ground easing Shay into his lap.

'She's so beautiful." Harry found himself thinking. After a few minutes Harry gave Shay the red liquid. Her eyes flickered open followed by a soft moan from her.

"Shay, get up." Harry whispered softly. Shay, un-wanting to get up cuddled more into Harry's chest. "Shay, we're still in school and if you don't get up you'll get a detention." Shay pretty much bolted up. She rolled her eyes and carefully stood up. A bell rang signaling the start of their lunch hour.

"Are you going to lunch Shay?" Harry asked eyeing her white face. Shay shook her head.

"I don't think so. I don't feel all that great right now." Shay commented about her sudden illness. "I think it might be that potion."

"Here I'll walk you to the common room." Shay nodded knowing that if she said no he would have anyway. They came upon the Gryffindor common room and Harry spoke the password.

"You look really sick Shay." Ginny commented as they walked in.

"I feel really sick Ginny." Shay said laughing a little. Harry helped her sit down on the couch and then sat next to her. Shay put her head on his shoulder not fully realizing the effect this had on him. Harry felt his stomach flip around and carefully her stroked her coppery red hair.

"Is Shay in here?" Harry heard a voice say. Through the corner of his eye he saw Jemma storming toward him.

"Right over here." Harry said moving his arm so Jemma could see Shay small body all curled up.

"What happened?" Jemma asked sitting in one of the chairs.

"I think it was something in the potion we made. The potion worked great but I think we may have put something wrong in it."

"I take it as she won't be going to the rest of the classes." Jemma said.

"No. But you go and I think I'm going to take her back to Madame Pomfrey."

"I can do it Harry."

"No. You can't pick her up."  
"Actually I can." Jemma whispered. She knew how little Shay ate in a day. Harry picked her up with ease and was astounded how light she was. Jemma watched in shock as they walked out of the common room.

"Madame Pomfrey." Harry called as he entered the hospital wing.

"What it is?" she called.

"Well," Harry told her the whole story from start to finish.

"I know what wrong with her. Too many bat wings. It's not enough to make a big difference in the potion, at least not right away. It will however make the drinker sick and do nothing but want to sleep all the time. It will cast out other side effects like symptoms of the flu and other common illness as well. I'll give her this and then you will take her back to the common room and let her sleep in her own bed." Harry nodded and watched as Madame Pomfrey gave Shay the potion. She nodded at Harry to pick her up and he did so. The nurse marched him straight out the door as quick as she could.  
A little on the annoyed side Harry walked back to the common room. He walked carefully up the stairs to the girls dormitories. He felt Shay cuddle a bit more into his chest. Harry felt a slight flip of his stomach to the simple gesture.

"Where am I?" Shay asked waking up a bit.

"With me." Harry answered looking down at her. He seen Shay's bright green peer up at him as her soft straight red hair lay over his arms. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yea, a bit." Harry smiled at this. He opened the dormitory door and found no one was inside.

"Which one is yours?" Shay motioned to the one on the left. Harry put her on the bed and pulled a chair up next to it.

"You don't have to stay Harry."

"I know, but I want to." Shay gave a small smile. Harry looked around her area of the room. He found a picture of three people and Shay. She was younger and it looked like it was before she went to Hogwarts.

"Who are these people you're standing with Shay?"

"Oh. That's my parents and my sister L-Lani."

"Your family?"

"Yea." Shay looked obviously taken back by that. Tears welled up in her eyes and Shay willed them to go away. One traitorous tear overflowed from her eye down her pale cheek. Harry instinctively reached over and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry Harry. I really just don't like talking about my sister."

"Okay. But if you don't mind me asking Shay, why?"

"Harry I just don't want to talk about it right now ok!" Shaylee snapped as a few more tears fell.

"I didn't-"

"Don't bother apologizing. It wasn't your fault; I just really don't like talking about Lani. Some of the things she says are really horrible, and they hurt a lot. You have to understand that."  
"I do. But sometimes I find its better to talk about things rather then just keep them inside."

Shay felt her walls around her cracking. She wanted to tell Harry, she truly did. But there was still that little part of her yelling no. Shay edged her way out of bed.

"Shay don't do this. Don't deprive yourself of what you need. You have to sleep."

"Well I will tonight when I'm suppose to. Schools almost over and there's a prefects meeting right after. I'm going to prep the room."

"Your trying to push me away is what you're doing."

"No I'm not. But I am leaving now." Shay grabbed her wand and walked out the door. Harry sighed. There was something bothering her but she was just to damned stubborn to tell him. He wanted to help her realize that not everything in this world is going to hurt her. No matter what he was going too.

Harry left the room and went to his own. Ron was sitting on his bed sorting through his homework.

"And where we're we this fine day?"

"Well I figured you'd know, you where there." Harry said.

"You like Shaylee don't you." He asked forwardly.

"No." Harry said rather quickly.

"Sorry mate. But it's rather obvious that you do. You always happier around her and your always thinking about her anyone can tell sometimes."

"Fine oh immaculate Ron. I do like Shaylee."

"Immaculate, I do like the sounds of that."

"Well I think I like Weasley is our King better." Ron shot Harry a dark look when he started humming the tune. "What? It was a catchy tune." They both laughed.


	4. Meetings

PyroFly: Hey I think we might just have a fast update here. That's good eh! Now that both of my computers are up and running updates should be coming along faster then what they have been. Anyway please review, it's always nice to leave one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3.**

**Chapter Four**

**Meetings**

Shay paced around the room. There was no way she was going to let her walls down. Not to anyone. She was not going to let anyone close to her. But then, Harry did seem different. He was caring and kind. Or so he seemed anyway.

Shay flopped down onto a squishy black leather chair. Soon, she assumed because of the sleeping draft, she fell asleep in the chair.

Harry walking into the room to help Shay prepare for the meeting. In the chair he could the fire creating hues of gold and red against soft red hair. Harry smiled in seeing this girl who had cast such a spell over him, sleeping like she should be. He sighed in regret that he had to wake her up. Slowly and carefully he shook Shay awake. She moaned slightly and her eyes flicked open.

"Sorry." Harry said watching as she stretched.

"It's alright I would have had to have gotten up anyway." She said as she offered a smile to Harry. The prefects all came in at once and plans for the year began.

Dumbledore came in the room and beckoned the two Heads out.

"This year would be a fantastic year to hold a Christmas ball." He said. "You two shall open the dancing by dancing the first dance together."

"But Professor that all sounds grand but with all due respect, I don't want to go. I know it sounds childish but do I have to go?"

"Yes Shaylee. I would indeed like for you to go." Harry watched Shay's face fall.

"Do I have to stay the whole time then?"

"I do not see why you can't leave after the first dance. But for now I would like for you to assign someone to food, music, and decorations. For the music prefects, I would like to have all the music inspected by either me of Professor McGonagall."

"Yes Professor."

"Well go and tell everyone." Dumbledore said disappearing around the corner. Shay was almost about to go back in when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't you want to go Shaylee?"

"No one wants me to go so I won't." With that she turned and went back into the room. Harry smiled. She didn't know it, but she had just given him another piece of the puzzle. Just a small hint as to who Shay really was. He walked back into the room and all the prefects looked at him.

"Riley I need you and Ryan at the music. You two know more about music then anyone else I know. Hunter and Colby, I would like you get the food. As for me and Harry we can do the decorations. But Riley and Ryan don't forget to show the music to Dumbledore. Is that okay Harry?" Shay asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. But I would like to remind everyone that before the Christmas ball there are 2 Hogmeade days. There are also two other days after that, that I will inform you about later."

"So is the meeting over then?" Riley asked in her small voice. Harry nodded. "Okay, Ryan and I will have the music ready for scan past Dumbledore by Halloween."

Time flew by quickly for everyone. It soon became Halloween, and true to their word Riley and Ryan had finish gathering all the music for the ball.

Harry had been watching Shay very closely, trying to find out all he could about her. Her soft red hair always had a beautiful glow to it when she was anywhere close to fire. She had wonderful deep green eyes and she was the prefect height. Harry couldn't keep his mind off of her no matter how much he tried to.

"Harry can you help me please?" Shay had been trying to carry a particularly heavy box. Harry bolted up and helped her. "Thank you." She said. "Dumbledore gave us this box of decoration's early so we could go through them."

"The Prefects did put up the posters right?"

"Yes they did. 4th years and up."

"Good." Ron, Jemma and Hermione all into the common room. For most of the year no one really had seen Hermione. Between her school work and her boyfriend, both of them had taken up most of her time. Her boyfriend of course was no officially Victor Krum, and she was very happy with that.

"Hermione, we haven't seen you for a while." Shaylee said giving a smile. "You and Victor are really hitting it off then I guess."

"Yea, since he's now in Hogmeade for awhile it makes it easier to see him. Especially with Dumbledore letting me go and study in the library there."

"Well Miss. Hermione, you aren't abusing the privilege that Dumbledore gave you are you?" Hermione gave a shocked look.  
"Of course not!"

"I'm happy for you Hermione. You're lucky that you have someone in this world who will love you." Harry realized that she spoke the second part so quietly Hermione didn't even hear it. But Harry also found the last part of what he needed in her words. He watched as she smiled and started going through the decorations.

Later that evening Harry walked into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. He seen soft red hair in the Gryffindor table, and he immediately went to sit next to her.

"Hey." He said sitting down next to Shaylee.  
"Hi." She said sliding some pasta on to her plate. It was all she had but she seemed to enjoy it. After much talking and finishing dinner, all four people walked out of the great hall.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two mudbloods and their friends."

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron spat.

"So Weasley, do you still want to go out with the bushy haired mudblood. Or have you found yourself a new mudblood or less?" Hermione and Harry grabbed on to Ron's robes.

"No Ron he's not worth it." Hermione said as she always did.  
"He couldn't touch me even if he wanted to. Well if it isn't Reynolds." Harry immediately let go of Ron and stood in front of Shay.

"Leave her alone Malfoy." Harry spat venomously.

"Potter, always trying to be the hero. I can't wait for the day you die." Within a flash of movement Malfoy was on the ground clutching his nose. Blood came out through his fingers.

"I don't really care about what you say about me Malfoy. But don't insult them." Shay said lethally. Malfoy and his goons backed off.

"Wow Shay, that was amazing!" Jemma said.

"You just socked Malfoy." Ron said happily. Shay just smiled.

"Oh, I have to go! I have to hand that thing into Dumbledore!" Hermione said looking at her watch and running off.  
"Oh Harry..." a voice came from the darkness of the halls. Two blondes appeared out of no where. Both had blue eyes and had extremely skinny almost anorexic bodies.

"Harry, I haven't seen you for so long!" One said whiney. She clung on to Harry's left arm.

"Yea Ron, it has been awhile." The other said doing the same. "Why are you hanging out with filth like this?" She said spotting Jemma and Shay. Shay sighed. She knew they would have to put up with this eventually. Jen and Kassie were the two most idiotic people Shay had ever met.

"Come on Harry; let's go somewhere where we can have some real fun." Jen said sliding one perfectly manicured finger along his chest.

"Yea, you wouldn't want to be seen with these two idiots would you?"

Shay turned and walked away. She had heard enough. She heard Jemma follow closely behind her.

"You know what Jen. I really don't like people who insult my friends. So Jen stay away from Shay or I swear I will hex you out of this school so fast, so help me god." Harry spat. He yanked the blonde off of him and pushed her away. Ron did the same. Both quickly walked off.

"Harry will be mine Kassie. Even if I have to remove a certain mudblood bitch to do it." Kassie smiled.

"Ron will be mine as well. No matter what I have to do to make it that way."

Meanwhile back in the common room Shaylee and Jemma were sitting in front of the fire.

"Why do they have to do that?" Shaylee asked.

"It's in their nature. Must be some code of bimboism or something." Jemma said. Shay laughed a bit and then brought her knee up to her chest. She put her head down in between them. Jemma sighed. She knew this would affect Shay's and Harry's friendship a lot.

"I'll be right back." Jemma said running up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Shay?" she heard Harry call. She didn't look up. She didn't want to. She hated more then anything else the insults that were thrown at her almost daily. She felt the hot tears of anger falling down her cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Shay please..." Harry tried again as he sat down next to her. With his hand he gently managed to pry her arm away from her face. He put his finger under her chin and drew her face to look at him. He felt a tug at his heartstrings when he seen her eyes. They were so full of pain and longing.

"Shay you shouldn't be crying. You're so much better then them. You aren't filth. You're anything but. Those two can't even be compared to you. Everything from your beautiful red hair to your amazing green eyes is entrancing; any guy would want something like you." He said running two fingers along her cheek and into her hair. "Your personality is something anyone can envy. Your so much better then them Shay. Shaylee you are." Harry's face was close to Shay's he could feel her warm breath on his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His lips were just about to touch hers when a voice chimed in.

"Harry, get away from that filthy little bitch of a mudblood!" Jen said coming closer to Harry and Shay. Harry felt that Shay was about to get up and leave but he kept a tight hold on her.

"That bitch doesn't deserve you. You belong to me and only me. If you know what's good for you mudblood, you'll get away from and stay far FAR away form him. Or so help me god for what I'll do to you." Harry had heard enough. He drew out his wand and pointed it at Jen.

"I don't know when and how I became your property Jen, but the last time I checked I wanted sweet shit all to do with you. I've never wanted anything to do with you and I promise you I never will. I remind you that if you ever come near Shay, I swear I'll go to Azkaban for what I would do to you." He nearly yelled at her. Jen backed away, clearly afraid of the 6'4" man in front of her.

"Stupi-"Harry began to say but Shaylee grabbed his arm.

"Harry please stop. I'm not worth all this." Shay whispered so quietly Harry could barely hear her. His head bolted around at her words.

"Leave." He said forcefully at Jen and the other bystanders. From the corner of her eye Shay seen Jemma standing on the stairs, watching everything with her cat in her arms. She watched as her friend turned and went up the stairs.

After everyone had left, Harry turned to Shay. He sat back down on the couch beside her. He brought Shay's body closer to his own.

"Shay it's taken me a good while to figure out all I have about you. But something I don't understand about you is why you barricade yourself from others." Shaylee sighed.

"I suppose you want me to tell about my life right? It's not like anyone really cares at this school about what one person feels. But you seem to actually care about it. So therefore I'll tell you and show you." Harry had done it. He had broken down Shay's walls and gotten to her. She got up from the couch and took her outer Hogwarts robe off. She un-tucked the back part of her skirt and lifted it up slowly. Under it there were many shiny scars that looked like claw marks and cuts that had once been there.

"Shay, what are these from?" Harry whispered. Shay put her outer robe back on.

"Parents are supposed to love you right? Mine did, until I came here." Tears started to fall down her face once more. "Harry, they hurt me. A lot. Because I was different then them. Not in their view of n-normal. People hurt. I learned that the hard way. I sat in a closet for hours just trying to get away from them. I was so scared. I could hear them looking for me. Trying to find me. To h-hurt me more." Be then Shay's voice had become frantic. Her whole body shook with the memories of her past. Her tears turned to sobs as she collapsed back onto the couch.

Harry looked at her. He couldn't believe anyone would have the nerve to hurt someone like her. Just because of her choice to be a little different then them. But then he did understand a little bit. After all he did have the Dursley's to thank for that. He carefully gathered Shay up onto his lap and held her close to him as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Shay. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Please don't tell anyone. My parents got what they deserved. I live with my Aunt now."

"That's good Shay. It's a step forward. I don't want any more pain for you. But I do have just one more question."

"What?" she said tearfully.

"About your sister Lani."

"Oh right. Well Lani takes after my parents you could say. She used to be my best friend until of course I came here." Shay continued her story until she had fallen asleep in Harry's lap. Harry smiled as his head rested on hers. Now he knew everything about Shay. Everything about her past. He ran two fingers along her pale cheek. He readjusted her gently and brought her upstairs to her room. He knocked on the door and wait for someone to answer. Jemma opened the door and looked at him carefully.

"So she told you?" She asked careful of her words.

"Yea. Everything about her makes sense now. I'm happy she found it in her to tell me."

"Me too." Jemma said opening the door more and letting Harry in. As Harry looked in more he seen to people he really didn't want to see. Jen and Kassie. He walked over and set Shaylee on her bed.  
"Harry. You can't do this." Jen said giving him the best sad look she could possibly muster.

"Wanna bet?" He said. To everyone's surprised and dismay Harry gave Shaylee a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Shaylee. Sweet dreams." He whispered in her ear. He looked at her sleeping form once more before he left.

He walked back to his dorm and found Ron was up waiting for him.  
"What the bloody hell was that about mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Shay."

"And you kicked everyone out of the common room for that?"  
"Look, you didn't hear what she said. She's had a horrible life. For a lot of parts I really didn't wish it would happen to anyone like her. The people at school really make her life hell."

"You're making no sense at all Harry."

"Yea well it makes more sense to me." Ron smiled. His friend was falling in love with Shaylee and he really didn't even know it.


	5. Forever

Hello Everybody! Sorry for taking so long. My computer had a malfunction and died.  
Had to get it Formatted. But I'm back now and I have a lot written down on paper. So enjoy!  
**  
Disclaimer: I own Shaylee, Jemma and anything that doesn't belong. However everything else belongs to J.K Rowling. Don't sue me…**

Chapter 5 (Finally)

Shaylee woke up earlier then anyone else. She rolled over in her bed and onto her stomach. A tiny bit of little poked through the window. Shaylee seen a flutter of white wings pass the window; then a snowy white owl perched itself on the window ledge. Its soft amber eyes peered into the window.

She had a letter and a box attached to its leg. Shaylee pulled herself out of her warm sanctuary. She touched the cold stone floor and shivered. She walked over to the window and pulled it open. The owl flew in and then landed on her bed post. Shay closed the window and went to the owl. She pulled off the box and the letter and opened it.

Good Morning Shaylee,  
I'm really sorry if Hedwig woke you up. She didn't mean to. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogmeade tomorrow. It's okay if you don't, I understand. Don't mind if the box is moving. You'll see why when you open it. Are you coming to the Quidditch match today? It's the last one before winter. I would really like it if you came.  
Harry  
P.S Ron asks you can drag Jemma there too.

Shaylee smiled and turned her focus to the box. She opened the box and found a pure black kitten bundled up in a large maroon sweater that had and R on it. Shaylee took the kitten out and read the note in the box.

Hi again,  
The tag that's around the kittens neck is enchanted to put an information you need. As soon you name it. I hope you like the kitten. I know it will love you.  
Harry.

Shaylee smiled even more; she took the kitten and placed it on her pillow. Jemma's cat Moshi came over and sniffed fro the kitten. Shay grabbed her and put her near the small one. Moshi sniffed and then began to lick and clean the kitten in a motherly way.

"Kala. I shall call you Kala." She left the two cats and grabbed her pillow. She went to Jemma's bed and whaped her with it.

"Argh! What do you want!" Jemma yelled.

"Get up Jem." Shay called in a sing song voice.

"Why?"

"We're going to the game today." Jemma sat up straight.

"We never do."

"Well, maybe it would be nice to go."

"OR maybe you just want to see a certain Seeker?"

"Jemma! If you wanna go that way then fine. If you do go to the game it would only be to see the "Weasley King."

"Ron! I would not!"

"Yep uh huh sureee. You've been fawning over him for no reason then?"

"Is it that obvious?" Jemma whispered.

"No, not at all. It was a stab in the dark. But I did get it out of you." Shay said smiling.

"You are lucky I'm not aggressive in the morning."

"Yep." Shay grabbed all her stuff and went down to the bathrooms. She got in and let the warm water wash over her body; feeling the night time grim wash off of her.  
As she got out she put her clothes on and dried her hair with her wand. It fell in soft red curls around her face. She grabbed all her stuff and started back up the stairs to her dormitory. She passed Jemma on the way down and gave her a fun little shove. Smiling she started to open the door to her room. Before she got it fully opened she heard voices on the inside. Jen and Kassie. She opened the door a little, enough to see inside. Jen had a hold on Kala who did visibly not like her already.  
Shaylee took her wand and muttered a spell. Jen let out a small yelp and dropped Kala.

"What the hell?" She called.

"What happened?" Kassie asked coming over to her.  
"Stupid thing shocked me." Jen looked at the cat cowering beneath her. She glared and went to kick the cat. Shaylee saw what she was going to do and with all her force slammed the door wide open.

"Don't you dare touch my cat!" Shaylee hollered, wand pointed at Jen. "I swear I'll hex you into next year." Jen gave a venomous smile.

"This is yours?" She asked. When Shaylee didn't answer she went on. "Humm, well I should have kicked it sooner. Just because it belonged to you. To think I rather actually liked the thing until it shocked me. But that was because of you wasn't it? So maybe it has a chance after all. Perhaps I'll take it and train it a bit. Make it hate you. It would be easy, and fun too." Shaylee faltered. The last thing she wanted was her cat to be like Jen.

"You know, you are nothing. I should break you down so much in this school, not even your little friend Jemma would like you anymore. You should be killed, you filthy little bitch of a mudblood." Jen hissed right in Shay's face. Shay calmly scooped Kala up and walked to the door. "Oh yea, and mudblood, stay away from my man. Harry is mine, he always will be."

"I'm not going to fight with you Jen. It's pointless and stupid." She said quietly. Shay started walking again. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, wanting to be let go. She stopped at the bathroom and called for Jemma.

"Hey Jem?"

"Yea?"

"I'm going down to the field I'll meet you there okay?"

"What's wrong Shay?" Jemma asked hearing the dullness of Shay's voice.

"Nothing. I'll meet you down there." As she walked out Shay caught her reflection in the mirror. She never found herself to be pretty. To her she was just there. Just another person in a crowd of selfish people. She hurried out of the bathroom and went down to the Quidditch field to be with her thoughts. She took a spot high in one of the upper stands.

Why did Jen always have to put her down? Not once had she ever done anything to deserve such a treatment. Shaylee shook her head. She just didn't get it.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" She said looking up. She found a smiling Harry looking down on her. "Hi Harry."

"What's wrong Shay?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing. I'm alright." Shay drew her cloak back a bit so she could pet Kala in her lap.

"Do you like her?" Harry asked.

"Oh yea, very much. She's perfect." Her voice was distant from her. Her mind was clearly on other things. Harry just looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I just had a chat with Jen. That's all." Harry nodded. It made sense now. She had a bit of a row with Jen. Now what Jen had said wounded Shay and clearly put a distance between them. Harry wanted to know what they said. He wanted to know what_ she_ said. It hurt Shaylee.

"What did she say?" Harry asked gently.

"Not much. Just some stuff that made me think."

"Good grief Shaylee. Jen's words can't make you think. They make you hurt. They burn into your skull. And they stick. So every insecure moment you have they pop up and make things worse. God, why do you do this to yourself? Why do you let them torment you!" Harry looked at Shaylee. He realized that he was stand almost glaring down on Shaylee. A tear had rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered into the fur of her cat. "I don't mean to be this way."

"Oh Shaylee. I didn't mean to snap on you. I'm just so sick of Jen and Kassie. They think they have a claim on Ron and I. Drives ya a bit."

Jemma walked up the tower to find Shaylee. When she got up there she saw Harry standing in front of Shay. Her friend looked distant and lost. She noticed the dullness of Shay's voice when she came to tell her where she was going.

"Shay. I got you some breakfast for you." Jemma called.

"I'm not really hungry Jem, but thanks anyway."

"Shay." Harry voiced Jemma's thoughts. "You have to eat."

"Not if I don't want to." Shay snapped at Harry.

"How about this. If you stay, eat and watch the game. I'll give you a ride on my broom afterwards." Shay perked up almost instantly. If it was one thing she had a weakness for it was brooms.

"But you have a firebolt right?"

"Yes." Harry said with a smile.

"Okay." Shay's smile could have lit up the stadium. For the first time in awhile she seem genuinely happy. Harry smiled. Shay jumped up and hugged him closely. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. An electric felling pulsed through his body. Before he could snake his arms around her waist, she pulled away.

"Thank you so much Harry." She smiled. Harry nodded and flew back down to his team. Jemma sat down next to Shaylee and pushed the napkin and glass at her. Inside the napkin was two slices of toast and a chocolate chip muffin. Shaylee ate slowly and when she finished the game was about to start. Both Jemma and Shaylee felt a bit new to the game and watch it with great interest.

"O'Brien has the quaffle. He doges two Slytherin beaters and takes it to the hoops. Oh! It's a miss! Wait, Harry Potter seems to have spotted the snitch! Malfoy's hot on his trail but the Nimbus just can't compete with the Firebolt. What's this? Potter seems to be going into a sharp turn downward with Malfoy following closely behind! I think there going to crash!" The announcer said.

At the last minute Harry pulled up on his broom leaving Malfoy to pummel into the ground. Shay's eyes were wide coursing with momentary fear. She sighed heavily as she watched Harry clasp his hand around the snitch.

"Gryffindor wins!" The announcer cried.

"Oh my Gods, I hope he never does that again." Jemma laughed. Truthfully the whole time she was watching a certain other player. The team and other Gryffindor's assembled onto the field to congratulate the members of the team.

Shaylee and Jemma made there way down to the field. Many people gave them incredulous looks, but the pair ignored them.

Harry spotted a head of fiery red hair. He could see over most of the people there with his 6'4'' height. He seen her looking around and came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist and put his chin on her head.

Shaylee spun around in his arms and then Harry hugged her closer to his body. Shaylee's face turned a crimson colour.

"Hey." Harry said looking down at her. Shay hugged the Captain of the Quidditch team tightly.

"Don't do that again." Shay whispered so only Harry could hear her.

"Do what?" Harry's face was inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

"That thing where you almost did a nose dive into the ground." Shay's bright green eyes met Harry's own. Wave's emotion coursed through his body.

"Shaylee, I didn't know you cared." Harry whispered sarcastically.

"Well I do so don't do it again." Shay said stubbornly.

Harry smiled as he edged his face closer to Shay's. Within seconds Harry's lips pressed against Shay's. Shay slowly felt her knees quiver beneath her and almost slipped out from under her. Harry pulled her body close to his own putting most of her weight on him.

Once they parted Shay's face was a rose red and she was smiling happily.

Ron and Jemma stood together watching Shaylee and Harry.

"I'm glad he found her." Ron said.

"Me too. Shay needed someone like him for a long time. He knows everything about her. He cares for her."

"I think he loves her." Jemma looked at Ron.

"Really? Did he say something?"

"No. But I've known Harry for a long time. He's never really had a girlfriend because he's never found anyone he's wanted to be with. But I think he found something in Shay that he hasn't seen in anyone else. At first he just wanted to help her. He saw her sorrow. But now, I think he wants her to love him like he loves her." Ron said. He looked at Jemma and saw a somewhat dreamy look on her face.

Shaylee looked at Harry.

"You know. I could stand here and hold you forever." Shaylee smiled gently and put her head on Harry's chest. She felt happier then she had in awhile.

Just then an owl floated down and landed on Harry's head. Shay giggled a bit and motioned for the owl to jump on her hand. It did and she took off the note attached to its leg.

It was a letter written to her.

Shaylee:

Aunt Keahi is dead. She was killed by a drunk driver. Her funeral is on December 4th. I don't know if this will make it to you on time.  
Lani

Tears started to well up in her eyes. The only person she ever really had was gone. She could feel herself shaking all over. Her vision was blurring and she was starting to lose control. Her knees fell out from under her. She waited to hit the ground but found it never happened.

Harry felt her falling. He immediately brought her closer to him. With little effort he picked her up.

"She's dead." Shaylee squeaked. She was all alone now. She had no one left. First her parents and her sister and now her aunt, the only one who ever really cared about her was gone.

Harry saw the letter on the ground. He briefly read it and found what it was that gotten Shay upset. Harry pulled Shaylee closer to his body, hoping to take some pain on him.

Jemma started to go over to Shay, but Ron grabbed her around the waist.

"Jemma wait." He said.  
"Lemme go." Jemma said evilly.

"No, Harry knows what he's doing. I'm sure it's something that's happened to him before.

"No. Just let me go. Shaylee needs me."

"No. She needs Harry." By that point Harry was carrying a now sobbing Shaylee back up to the Castle. She was even pretty when she cried. Harry found himself inside the castle. He went up the Gryffindor common room. As he got in there he headed up to Shaylee's room. Lucky for him most of the people were still down with the rest of the team at the pitch. He set her in her bed and laid down next to her.

Shay was vaguely aware of someone holding her. She felt more lost then she had before. Now she had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide anymore. Her tears had stopped, now she only stared emotionless into space. Harry turned her face towards his own.

"Shaylee," Harry spoke quietly. "I know it hurts. It hurt when I lost Sirius. But you have to understand. What pain and sorrow you feel now will dull. I'm not saying that it will leave completely, because if you loved that person it will never truly go away. But you need to let some of it go."

"Harry." Shaylee had found her way closer to Harry and was now resting in his arms. "I have no one anymore. I have no one that loves me."

"What! Shaylee you have a lot of people that love you, you just don't see it. Jemma loves you, like a sister. Ron and Hermione love you too. And me, I-I love you too Shaylee. But not like a sister, I love you with all my heart and soul. I will forever if it takes you that long. Shaylee I never want to lose you. It would slowly kill me if I did."

"You really mean that Harry?"

"Of course I do, why would I say it if I didn't?" Harry put his head on hers. "I will love you forever Shaylee, even if it takes you an eternity to love me back." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. Shaylee felt a bit better. More like a lot better.

Okie, so there's chapter 5 and chapter 6 shouldn't take to long to get up. I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
